


I Know I’m Not The Only One

by RegularRainbow



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Cheating, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegularRainbow/pseuds/RegularRainbow
Summary: Author’s Note: Title Inspired By Sam Smith
Relationships: Tom Paris/Reader, Tom Paris/You
Kudos: 5





	I Know I’m Not The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Title Inspired By Sam Smith

Another glass of alien wine sits before you. Pretty blood red in the crystal wine glasses your mother gave you on your wedding day. You lean back in your uncomfortable lounge chair and rub your temples. The black sky is devoid of the moon, empty and starless night.

Tom comes home late, again. “Janeway asked me to stay late” echoes through the hallways, then the rustling of Tom’s suit jacket and the jingling of his keys being hung up. He doesn’t come into the living room to kiss you, he doesn’t even peak around the corner to see you before heading upstairs.

You swallow down the wine and go upstairs after him.

“How was work, Honey,” You chirp, like a good wife, but bitter on the inside.

Tom hums, “Boring, I missed you all day” He kisses your forehead. He smells like another woman.

You smile, but don’t say ‘missed you too’. How could you miss a man who lies to your face. How do you love a man who smiles as if he does not have another woman's lipstick staining the corner of his mouth. How can he say he loves you when he belongs to someone else - after he’s fucked someone else.

5 years, Gone. Wasted, tarnished, and for what; for another woman’s warm bed and open legs.

“Are you cheating on me?” You say, abruptly, letting words fall from your lips like wilting petals.

Tom takes a step back, looks out of breath, his eyes bulging in shock. “I love you,” He says, like a last resort. It almost hurts; he can’t even pretend anymore.

“I’m leaving,” is your response. You had already packed up, and he hadn’t noticed until you were pulling a duffel bag with your remaining clothes out of the closet. Everything else was at your friend’s house, and had been for weeks.

“You’re acting crazy, I wouldn't, I couldn't…” He couldn’t even finish what he was saying his tongue stumbling over excuses.

“I’m tired of being called crazy and unreasonable, Tom” Your voice broke, the truth unfortunately hurts. “I can’t be with someone like you”

“We can work this out, we can, just give me a chance” is desperate, and for a split second, you can believe it, and then reality comes crashing down around you.

“I know I’m not the only one” You say and pull the wedding ring off your finger, placing it in the palm of his hand and wrapping his fingers around it. “Maybe your new lover will have better use for it”

“(Y/N)…” He says, but there’s nothing for him to say.

“Goodbye, Tom”


End file.
